Resurrection
by Bamon
Summary: Fed up with the abuse she suffers in La Push, Leah escapes in the dead of night to find her imprint. After all if their true Alpha could imprint on a vampire hybrid baby then she sure as hell could too. This is her story in finding where she belongs and becoming the woman she thought she lost. Of course, Seth comes along for the ride. After all no one hurts his big sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Resurrection**.

Chapter One: Objection.

Another mouthful of vodka swirled down her throat as she pressed her foot down harder on the accelerator. It didn't take long to get from First Beach to the Clearwater residence, but then again she was going at an obnoxious speed at around ten o'clock at night. The roads were empty on the reservation and not just because it was late at night. Oh no, it was because they were all _there_ if not in bed. A vicious snarl resounded in her throat as she slammed on the brakes right infront of her destination. She barely kept her supernatural strength in check as she shoved open the door and tumbled out of the dusty red old Toyota pick-up truck. With a sharp slap she shut the door before downing the remainder of vodka left in the bottle she had swiped. The tall five foot nine woman let out an impressive belch as she chucked the glass bottle away from her and towards the tree line. Upon hearing how loud the burp actually was she let out a series of drunken giggles as she stumbled across the front yard, up the porch steps, and forced her key into the front door's key hole.

Unfortunately Leah's drunken high would not last long. By the time she reached her bedroom on the first floor her werewolf metabolism had burned away all the alcohol, leaving only bitter tears to well up in the corners of her eyes as she began rummaging through her wardrobe for duffel bags. She managed to find two of her dad's old duffel bags he used to use for fishing trips and chucked them onto her bed. Within moments she was her own hurricane as she began taking everything she wanted to keep and putting them inside the duffel bags. Her room looked like a bomb site by the time she was done. She didn't bother even looking in the mirror as she put a hand to the collar of her putrid pale green poofy bridesmaid's dress and tore it from her body. Leah left it in shreds on the floor as she put on a pair of worn out denim cut-offs, a white tank top, and her father's old red, white, and black chequered fishing jacket. She grabbed both duffel bags, one completely full and the other only partially, and jogged down to the ground floor.

Leah dumped the full bag at the bottom of the stairs by the front door before taking the other into the kitchen. Keeping the bag open she left it on the table top before putting in every bottle of alcohol and as much food (well food that didn't need to be frozen or in the fridge and wouldn't go off too quickly) into the duffel bag. She zipped it up swiftly before carrying it back to the front door. Putting it beside the other she dropped her door keys onto the hallway table, used the pen and pad there to scribble a short goodbye note, and then carried both bags out to her truck. She dumped them in the passenger seat and passenger seat's footwell, before sitting in the driver's seat herself. Wiping the tears from her face, she blinked furiously as she turned the engine back on and listened with glee to the roar of it just as Shakira's song 'Objection' began blaring through her speakers. She took a few moments to let the song sink into her mind, letting the tune hum through her veins, before slamming her foot onto the accelerator high heels and all.

A hysterical laugh bubbled out of her throat as she sped past the 'Welcome to La Push' sign and tore through Forks. It was as she passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign that she heard a thud and felt her truck bounce but since she had just taken out a bottle of Tequila from one of the duffel bags she just assumed she had hit a bump in the road. Using her teeth she yanked off the bottle's top, shoved the bottle into a cup holder not built to hold such an item, and then yanked off the putrid pale green high heels she had been forced to wear to the wedding of Sam and Emily. The exact same wedding that not only was supposed to be hers, the exact same god damn day she had planned it for, but of course perfect Emily announced she was god damn pregnant at the reception. Snarling in fury, Leah rolled down her window and threw the heels out of it, yelling 'Good riddance!' as she did so before yanking the tequila bottle out of its home. Emily had gotten everything Leah had loved and coveted. It wasn't bad enough they fucked behind her back long before Leah caught them at it and dumped Sam (what choice did she have? She had some self respect) but no... Emily just had to steal everything.

She stole Sam, the house, her wedding day, the wedding day itself, the rings, and now the babies. That was her god damn life! The worst thing though was that everyone supported it! Just because of bloody imprinting her mother had been entirely on Emily's side, the freaking Elders hadn't batted an eyelash, and the Pack... Leah snarled viciously just at the reminder of it. The Pack had thought she was the one in the wrong. The bitter harpy. Well, if thats what they thought of her she had made god damn sure she was best bitter harpy and bitch she could be! A smirk rose on her alcoholic wet lips at that thought. She had been so relieved when Jacob had seperated from the main pack and created his own. Sure, he was just a kid but it was an out she had needed. Anything to get out of Sam's and the other Pack member's heads. She had used the excuse of protecting Seth as just that - an excuse to leave Sam's Pack and join Jacob's. For a while she thought Jacob had understood her though. They had gotten so close, and as much as she hated it she had thought maybe... just maybe they could have a proper future together. She was a female wolf after all, an Alpha if her wolf had any say (that and her own god damn pride), and Jacob was an Alpha wolf himself. The Alpha pair was supposed to mate together when it came to wild wolves, and well lets face it... Jacob's muscles were something to drool over. Then he imprinted and her single chance at possible happiness in La Push was gone. All because of a half vampire hybrid for god's sake!

Pouring a mouthful of tequila in her mouth and down her throat, Leah pushed her truck faster as she neared the city of Seattle. Leaving the reservation had been a long time coming. She refused to stay there and rot. The hybrid was safe, the Volturi had left, and the two Packs had nothing but usual patrols to worry about it. It was the perfect time to leave. If Jacob, Alpha heir, could imprint on a vampire hybrid of all things then god damn it she could imprint too! There had to be other wolves out there and she was going to find them. It may take a while but at the end of the day Leah refused to selfless any longer. She was not going to let Sam, or Emily, or anyone else in this fucked up world keep her down. She was Leah fucking Clearwater. Before she was done she'd have the whole god damn world bowing at her feet.

Leah blinked a few times as she spotted the sun finally start to rise in the horizon as she sped out of Seattle. She was surprised the city was so damn big and she had gotten so far in just one night. That and she had been drinking alcohol for the majority of it whilst speeding and thus far she either hadn't had any police see her breaking the law or she had out run them without even knowing it. She shrugged it off, deciding she'd just keep going until she found a motel of sorts. She knew she'd have to sleep sometime, and as far as she had come tonight she was pretty sure even if either of the Packs chased after her (which she doubted they would unless it was out of a twisted sense of 'duty' and not because they actually wanted her there) they wouldn't find her. They'd probably end up loosing her trail in Seattle. That place stunk to high heaven, whether you had heightened senses or not in Leah's opinion.

It was half an hour later she came across a motel on the side of a road, and thus stopped there to rent a room for the day. It was run down, and she was pretty sure this place would never even get one star if rated, but the bed smelt clean so Leah laid down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep holding onto one of the four pillows on the large double sized bed.

She didn't stir for hours, and when she did it was because of her stomach. A heavenly scent wafted into her nostrils, causing her stomach to growl before she wearily blinked her eyes in an attempt to properly wake up. Confusion weighed heavily on her mind since she should not be able to smell anything good in the run down motel she had fallen asleep in, and yet she smelt a traditional fully cooked breakfast - lots of it. Rolling onto her back she groaned in pure annoyance before she shoved herself up a little on her elbows. What she saw surprised even her.

Seth. Her little brother. He was sat at the small table with two werewolf sized plates of breakfast food. It took Leah a while for her brain to catch up.

"God damn it Seth! You jumped onto the truck whilst I was driving?!"

She growled, jumping off the bed and onto her feet whilst he merely beamed over at his big sister happily.

"Of course I did. I wasn't gonna let you go exploring without me. We're a team. Where you go, I go!"

He responded excitedly, using rather large hand and arm gestures as he went.

For a moment Leah glared at Seth whilst he just smiled happily back in a sort of stare-off before Leah gave in and dragged herself over to the table where she took a seat opposite her brother.

"Fine. No one followed you?"

Leah asked, raising an eyebrow his way. When he nodded she gave a nod back before starting to eat her breakfast provided by Seth - although god knows where he found it. Surely the motel didn't have a decent cafe in it? Either way she was actually thankful for the meal and Seth. Honestly, the only person she'd truly miss from the reservation would have been her little brother. He'd been her world, more so since Sam dumped her, and although it must have been years since she said it she truly did love the kid. Maybe having this adventure with him would be a good thing. Upon finishing her meal, including a couple cups of English tea, she glanced up at Seth with a small but fond smile as she forced herself not to think about what had happened the night before.

"Lets go."

She said firmly, leaving it absolutely clear that she was in charge of this two-man escape, before heading for the door. She heard Seth skip after her, and shook her head at his perkiness, before dumping the room key off at reception. By the time she reached the truck Seth was already inside, sat on the passenger seat with her duffel bags put in-between them on the long bench seat with an extra backpack which must be what Seth used to pack his stuff into. Leah sighed for a moment at the sight before getting inside, turning the engine on, and drove back onto the dusty road.

"We'll start by passing through whatever National Forest we can find. If there is any others of our kind out there they'll want the space and privacy of one to phase. The closest one to here besides the Olympia National Forest is one at Gifford Pinchot National Forest which is near by Vancouver and Portland. There are a few State Parks out there too, so it'll be a good place to start."

Leah informed Seth as she made her way towards route twelve.

"Sounds good. So... we're looking for our imprints?"

Seth asked, curiousity shining in his innocent big brown eyes. Leah sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance although she wasn't sure if it was real or fake annoyance towards her little brother.

"Yes. If our true Alpha can imprint on a half vampire hybrid baby, then god damn it mine is out there too, and clearly he isn't coming to me. I refuse to stay in that backwater town being looked down on. Its high time the world realised just who Leah Clearwater is, and I'm not gonna stop until I've found my imprint, gotten pregnant with my own pups, and rubbed in the tribe's faces just what they lost."

She growled, fire burning in her brown eyes as the truck picked up speed with every word she spoke. Seth, although not afraid for his life but concerned about his sister, clung to his arm rest a little as he watched her wearily. It was definately a good thing he had come along. Leah clearly needed him around to keep her out of trouble and maybe a little grounded.

Still, this should be fun.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Although I have done research about places and such through google on America, please note I do not live there nor have been there much and when I have its usually in Davenport and to the theme parks. Therefore, I'd like you all to remember this if I happen to make any mistakes on roads, places, parks, forests, etc. My research will strictly be on city/town/village names that appear on the route from Forks to Shreveport, so forgive me if I have put in a store, building, house, motel, or such in a place that isn't there - both in the RL world, and the fictional ones of True Blood/SVM & Twilight. Thankyou! On another note, this is AU (well it is a crossover!) and so with the differences between species (mainly the vamps) has been hard to smooth over. Basically, don't poke holes in my solutions/explanations, and just have fun reading the story! I read an awesome Alcide/Leah TwilightxSVM/TrueBlood crossover story, and was so inspired I thought to do one of my own. Leah deserves a hell of a lot more then what she got, and thus this is my attempt to resolve that little issue. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Resurrection.**

Chapter Two: Cabin Fever.

"Leah, did you really have to do that?"

Seth enquired, turning his troubled puppy-like brown eyes on her as they walked through the thick foliage of Gifford Pinchot National Forest. They hadn't even managed to be here that long and already they were leaving.

"He whistled at me."

Leah responded stubbornly, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips as she strutted beside her brother back to the car.

"No, he was just whistling whilst he was picking up some lumber."

Seth corrected, watching his sister's reaction. He had to admit despite what had happened she did look a bit happier. She definately looked better then she had in La Push although she wasn't quite close to being happy and sane yet. He had a feeling she'd get there though.

"He was a wolf. He whistled. I kicked his ass and then his friends."

She explained, a small twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she watched her brother wince as he remembered exactly what she had done.

"Thats not the correct description of wolf whistling Leah, and you know it. Besides, did you have to kick him... there and then proceed to bite the same spot in wolf form?"

He asked exasperatedly, although for the most part he was jesting. It had been funny, both watching and afterwards, as long as it never ever happened to him personally.

"Yes, yes I did. If he can get beaten up by a girl then its my responsibility to make sure such a weak wolf never gets to reproduce. We females only deserve the best, right?"

Leah grinned, and both she as well as Seth knew she had him cornered with that response. Seth sighed and shook his head before turning a beaming smile on his sister.

"Of course. You deserve the best Leah. It was rather funny when you pushed him in the lagoon and then the others all phased, before we did, and then they looked at us in shock at how much bigger we were then them. It was even funnier after a minute of trying to fight they turned tail and tried to flee... We caught up to them sooo fast! It was totally awesome!"

Seth ended up gushing by the end with large, dramatic arm and hand movements to animatedly narrate every inch of the story. Leah found herself looking fondly at her younger brother. Yes, she was definately glad he had followed her. This trip would not be as fun as it was now without him.

"Just you wait Seth, by the time we reach where we're meant to be we're going to be infamous in the shapeshifting world as the Undefeatable Clearwaters. Mark my words, they will say our names with respect, awe, and fear in no time!"

Leah grinned, ruffling her brother's fluffy hair as they reached the truck.

"Now get in, we're going to stop my Beacon Rock State Park, Mount Hood, White River Falls State Park, and Deschutes River State Recreation Area on the way to Hermiston. Theres another two places we can check out around there too."

* * *

"God, are we there yet?"

Seth groaned, his head and arm hanging out the window as the truck merrily chugged onwards.

"Shut up Seth. Its a long stretch between Deschutes and Hermiston. We'll be there by night fall."

Leah snapped, forcing herself not to tighten her grip on the steering wheel. She would not loose her cool.

"Can I drive?"

The younger Clearwater asked, looking all innocent despite the fact he knew he was getting under his sister's skin - and on purpose.

"No. The last time you drove we went through five drive throughs and managed to get a total of 3 miles in four hours. Not only that but we would have hit that streetlight, the old lady, and plastic dog mailbox, if I hadn't of taken hold of the wheel each time to avoid them."

The manta of 'I will not kill my brother' repeated in her head as she tried her best not to let her temper get the better of her.

"Right."

Seth answered, and for two whole minutes there was blissful silence before...

"Leah, I need to pee."

"GOD DAMN IT SETH!"

Leah snarled, her head snapping round so her piercing gaze could fall on her brother whilst she kept driving.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Shut up and don't speak another god damn word until I tell you to."

With that she looked back at the road infront of her. For five minutes there was silence and Leah eventually relaxed. Moments later she realised she could hear water hitting the truck, like rain, but there was no rain what so ever. Frowning she glanced over to Seth in the passenger seat, about to ask him what he thought about it, but found herself stunned as all she could see was Seth's bare backside as he knelt on his seat facing the door. The passenger door which currently had the window down.

Leah's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious...

"SETH!"

She screeched, slamming her feet on the brakes and grabbing Seth by the scruff at the same time to yank him away from the window.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

Seth turned his innocent brown eyes to his sister, laughter clearly twinkling in them.

"What do you mean? I needed to pee..."

* * *

Needless to say after that Leah made sure there were regular toilet breaks in which Seth was forced to go to the toilet whether he liked it or not. If he didn't go she'd force fibre bars and bottles of water into him until he went.

The stops at each National Forest or Forest Park continued. The few times they found other shapeshifters it always ended up in Leah kicking most of their asses with Seth in the background either making a bet on who would win - the pack or Leah - with the few from the pack who refused to fight or he stood there in his wolf form to look intimidating and make sure others knew he would step in should they hurt his sister. Of course Leah could handle her own. She hadn't found an Alpha she couldn't defeat. Some were slightly tougher then others, but for the most part they just didn't provide enough of a challenge for her.

She needed a strong male, one she knew could not only protect her but defeat her proving he was truly dominant and powerful. Strong. Virile. The longer they travelled the more the two Clearwaters realised that shapeshifters could come in any animal forms. Each one had only one form, but there were so many different kinds... even wererats for god's sake! It was the funniest thing to find one. Yes, that had been a fun game of rat trap. They hadn't killed the poor tyke, of course, but they couldn't just let the opportunity pass them by.

Neither could be sure how long they had been on this road trip, but by the time they reached Dallas Leah's promise had fulfilled itself. As soon as anyone saw two native americans, one female and one male, who loved the forest they all knew exactly who it had to be - if they were a part of the supernatural world. As they had travelled they noticed how vampires had evolved. Gone were the gold and red eyes. They now had normal coloured eyes they had been born with. Not only that but their 'dazzling' effect had now turned into full out hypnosis that they called Glamour. Fortunately it didn't work on Leah or Seth. They were larger then the average shapeshifter and had different origins, so all in all Leah hadn't been surprised by this. They were built to kill vampires. Why wouldn't they have a defense against one of their enemies being able to Glamour them?

It had been fun to pass through Cheyenne, Denver, and Olkahoma, but it was inevitably in Dallas where things started to heat up...

"God, its so damn hot."

Leah panted, having been used to the rainy and cold weather of Forks & La Push. She had heard of places in America where heat and sunshine was of the majority but she had definately underestimated just how hot it really was. At this point she was in a long vet top that reached her knees (an article once worn and owned by her father) with the lightest (in weight) underwear on underneath. She had nothing else on with her black hair up in a wild bun on the top of the back of her head. She had let her hair grow out and so by now it was shoulder length, inching ever closer to the small of her back. Her bare feet were on the pedals of the truck, all the windows were down, the AC was on full blast, and instead of alcohol filling the car it was all now bottles of water. Seth was in the same state, only he was bare except for a pair of cutoffs. He had decided to ignore wearing any boxers.

"Why the hell are we going this way? We haven't seen any forests in ages."

Seth complained.

"Shit if I know! I swear this heat has fried by brain. Last I knew we were leaving Eisenhower State Park."

Leah grumbled, causing Seth to look over at her in shock.

"And you're fucking driving?!"

Seth gasped in shock. They had left there ages ago and had been driving what seemed like days since then. He was surprised they hadn't crashed by now if her brain was as 'fried' as she said it was. Leah glanced over at Seth at his exclamation before looking sheepish with a wry grin.

"Suppose I am..."

"PULL OVER!"

Seth snapped, and Leah for once did as he said and pulled over beside a gas station. Both siblings got out of the truck, Leah fanning herself with her hand, as they walked over a grass verge and onto the gas station's actual plot near one of the huge lorries that were filling up.

"I can't believe this!"

Seth snapped, spinning around before he slammed his body against the side of the lorry. He realised too late he had used too much strength, but to his surprise all that happened was the back door of the lorry fell down. Before it could smash into the ground Leah and Seth grabbed it either side before gently lowering it to the ground. Both were relieved to have done so without any sound and from the looks of it no one had seen. They were going to put it back up when they felt the most wonderful thing...

"Hey, I'm cool now..."

Leah breathed, before looking inside the lorry. It was a huge air conditioned lorry with food in it. Clearly they didn't want anything getting melted in there, and it had enough space to put a single old truck in it if they moved the shelving and crates around a bit. Delirious with delight at no longer being overwhelmed by heat they did something they normally would not have done. By the time the lorry driver came back from paying for his gas, Leah's truck was inside the lorry and the door shut with the two siblings laid quite happily out on the back of their truck whilst they took a nap. Neither had cared in that moment where the lorry was going or the consequences.

Right then all that mattered was that they were out of the sweltering heat, and what was even better there was even food in the truck should they get hungry. Plus, no more driving. It was pretty much the lucky jackpot for the pair of them.

* * *

"So you found them in the back of the lorry?"

Alcide asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked at the supermarket employee.

"Yep. I'm on the night duty, obviously, and when the lorry came in the driver went to sign that he arrived as well as to get his wages, whilst I opened the thing up. So I opened it up and right there is that truck inside with the two of them asleep on the bed, with the radio blasting 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5. Good song. Anyway, I was gonna raise security you know, to deal with them but then I got a sniff of what they were and so called you instead. I know vampires like to handle their trouble makers themselves so I thought maybe you wolves would be the same. Got the name of the local pack and Packmaster, and called ya."

The talkative vampire explained, clearly still very young at heart and from the modern era. Alcide of course was patient as ever but couldn't help but be relieved when he finally shut up.

"Thankyou. I'll deal with them now."

He rumbled, giving the boy a nod before walking over to the truck which now sat on the tarmac of the delivery bay with the two wolves still sleeping. It didn't take long to hitch the old truck onto his own, use some spare rope to bind the two wolves' wrists and ankles before shoving them into the backseat of his truck, and drive away towards his home. Although what he was going to do with the two of them he had no idea. Besides, if they turned out to be who he thought they were this was going to end up being a lot more trouble then it might be worth.

Especially the female. Although asleep her beauty seemed almost ethereal...

Shifting himself within his jeans, Alcide forced his thoughts onto less exciteable matters.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I started writing and this hilarious little chapter came up. Seth is such a naughty boy. Of course Leah isn't a total angel either. Anyone wonder if its genetic? ;]


	3. Chapter 3

**Resurrection.**

Chapter Three: Too Sexy For His Shirt.

Leah stirred with a fustrated groan. Gone was the cool air conditioner of the truck. The heat had returned and now she was sweating as if she had been lost in the desert for a couple of hours during the hottest period it had ever had. As she came to full conciousness she realised they must have been found, hence why they were no longer cool. She blinked open her eyes a few times as she forced herself not to stall waking properly any longer. What she did see surprised her. There was no lorry around her or near her and as she craned her neck around she noticed she was laid in the middle of a medium sized area mixed of gravel and grass with houses and barns surrounding it as far as the eye could see with a heck of a lot of greenery mixed and beyond it. Her nostrils were flooded with scent of lupine shapeshifters which instantly caused her to be on guard, especially since she had just noticed her wrists and ankles were tied together.

"Seth, wake up!"

She hissed, kicking him beside her with both feet on his shins. Leah knew the rope binding her was no match for her strength in either form but she wasn't about to break free and leg it without Seth awake as well as knowing where everyone that lived on this territory was - or at least the ones who were nearby and would hear them. After a few more kicks Seth woke up, much to Leah's mutual relief and annoyance.

"We've been caught. We've been taken to a wolf's territory. I can't see or hear any of the pack nearby but they could be still and silent, hidden well. How are you feeling?"

Leah told him quickly, firmly, and quietly. Seth looked at Leah for a while before looking around himself and whistling.

"They have a good thing going here."

He commented, much to Leah's anger who promptly kicked him some more.

"Shut up! Now we're going to break free and make a run for it, go in wolf form if we have too. They won't keep up with our longer legs."

Leah spoke in an authoritarian tone. A second later she yanked her wrists and hands apart, tearing through the ropes, before using her hands to tear the ropes from her ankles. Seth, slightly reluctantly, did the same. Leah leapt to her feet and bolted in the direction she had been facing with Seth hot on her heels. It wasn't long before she heard Seth tripping over tree roots. Looking over her shoulder she sent him an incredulous glare. After all how could he trip on tree roots? They had been practically born in the forest and that was before they became shapeshifters. They had agility and grace that was unparelleled. Clearly Seth was doing it on purpose.

"Cut it out!"

She hissed, taking a sharp turn as she smelt a close water source - river if she wasn't mistaken - and turned her head back round to look ahead of her a moment too late. She face planted into a white coloured wall of some sort - or at least that was what it had looked like in the second she saw it - before falling backwards and landing on her bottom. Seth wasn't far behind her but managed to skid to a halt an inch behind his sister instead of meeting the ground.

"Shit! That hurt."

Leah grumbled, rubbing her forehead as she got her bearings. She definately hadn't expected that wall to be there.

"Thats not appropriate language for a lady."

A husky male timbre responded which instantly made Leah tense up. A growl rumbled in her throat as she lifted her head, placing her hands on the ground as she got into a crouch, but the sound died as she looked at what she had assumed to be a wall. He was seriously huge, a hell of a lot bigger then her, and most definately had the Alpha presence about him. His skin had a golden hue to it showing he worked outdoors for the most part. The muscles of course backed up this theory. All he was wearing was a pair of jeans that showed he was definately huge everywhere, large work boots and a white wifebeater. For the first time in her life Leah didn't feel like she was the top dog. For once she felt as if someone else was more superior which sent a bolt of shock through her. She finally looked him in the eye, his glorious bright green eyes, and found herself speechless.

It wasn't like the males of her specific species. It wasn't love at first sight with her completely bound to him and him alone. She didn't feel the need to please him in every way, to be everything he wanted her to be, and protect him in every way. For her she felt true lupine instincts, instincts she had never truly felt before or at least so very strongly, declaring he was her mate. She felt a need to test him, to see if he was worthy, and if he measured up she had a distinct desire to sink her teeth into the flesh of his strong neck to mark him as hers forever. After that, if things went well, she wanted to bear him all the pups she could. That thought sent her back down to earth, her gaze shifting to her lap as she blinked back tears. As far as she knew she could never have children. She hadn't had a period since she phased for the first time.

Feeling far too vunerable for her comfort, Leah jumped to her feet and stood tall as she tried to intimidate through body language and growling.

"Get out of my way."

Seth looked at her with widened eyes, having noticed the strange look in his sister's eyes previously and guessed she had imprinted, before looking at the male Alpha before him. Seth gave the guy a helpless shrug, knowing anything he said would be ignored by Leah at this point.

Alcide found himself smirking a little as he eyed the firey woman before him, raising an eyebrow at her attitude. He couldn't help it. She reminded him of a kitten trying to be a lioness.

"No. We have a few things to talk about pup."

He responded, a chuckle in his voice, and before she could move he lifted her up over his shoulder and proceeded to walk back the way the siblings had come. Seth, of course, followed dutifully.

"PUP?!"

Leah screeched, angry already at the fact she was in a fireman's lift, at the male's nickname for her. She held onto her anger tightly, knowing if she let go of it even for a second she'd find herself groping, pincing, and or smacking that worldclass ass of his. Those jeans definately showed off his lower body extremely well. Leah closed her eyes tightly as she forced herself to think of anything else. It would not do to get aroused. After all everyone would be able to smell it and that would lower her advantage even more then it was already.

"Let go of me! I'll rip you to pieces you... you asshole!"

She refused to feel any embarassment over the lame insult. In moments Alcide had returned her to where she had been put originally before dumping her onto the ground. Members of his pack had already gathered by this point having heard Leah's shouting and finding it highly amusing. Seth stayed loyally by his sister's side. Leah let out an 'omph' sound as her body collided with the ground before lifting her head to glare up at the Alpha as she stood, fists clenched by her side.

"Right. Let me guess, you're the ringleader of this troublesome duo I've been hearing about."

Alcide said with a devious grin, giving the woman a once over and making it clear he was expecting someone taller and more muscular then she.

Seth pouted at the nickname they had been given.

"Thats the best nickname they could give us?" He whined before turning to eye his sister, "You said they'd be in awe, respect and fear us!"

Leah felt like face-palming and hitting Seth all at the same time. Sometimes he could be such a kid. She could almost feel her face heating up as Alcide chuckled.

"Seth, shut up!"

She hissed as she swung her face around to look at him. He was not making this situation any easier. Leah turned back to glare at the Alpha male.

"You've taken us against our will and tied us up. As much as neither of us are human, regardless we do have human rights. You will let us go. Now!"

Alcide couldn't help but find this little woman, little at least compared to him, highly amusing.

With a mischevious glint in his eyes he spoke, "No," before taking hold of Leah's left hand and yanking her to him so their bodies were flush against each other before kissing the back of her hand whilst looking her in the eyes.

"I'm Alcide Herveaux, Alpha of the Longtooth Pack."

He whispered huskily. Leah found herself unsure on how to proceed. On one hand her hormones were all over the place. No male had ever kissed her hand like that, and his strength! Despite being a rough, bad ass tomboy ever since she first phased there was still a hint of the romance-loving woman she used to be buried underneath all her shields and defenses.

"Her name is Leah Clearwater. I'm Seth, her brother."

Seth said cheerily before Leah could say a word. Seth had a feeling anything she would say would be defensive and thus the worst thing for this situation. Leah turned her head round to glare at Seth. Why was he always interrupting? Looking back at Alcide, she yanked her hand away hard before stepping back with a quiet growl.

Feeling cornered, not only by Alcide but by her brother no less too, Leah did the only thing she could do to get back control of the situation.

She phased, ripping through every item of clothing she had to stand tall and proud in her silvery grey form. Granted she wasn't as big as the males of her specific kind but she knew she just had to tower over these types of shapeshifters. Ears pinned, she snarled at Alcide with a mocking look in her dark brown eyes.

Seth meanwhile rolled his eyes at his sister's typical behaviour. Of course she'd be the only one to get so defensive that she found the one meant for her that she'd rather attack him then actually take a step back and get to know him.

"Maybe if you took your shirt off she'd calm down."

He suggested, a playful grin on his innocent face as he gave Alcide his suggestion. Leah, of course, didn't appreciate this and so lunged for her brother. Seth expected this and managed to dodge the attack by a few inches before he took off at a run away from her. Leah was hot on pursuit. So much so Seth ended up having to phase too just to keep ahead of his speedy sister. Both were so lost and focused on their playtime (well it was playtime for Seth at least) that neither noticed Alcide or his pack members around them or the fact they were watching the pair.

Seth skidded behind Alcide and a couple of other men who had been behind their Packmaster. Leah didn't even see them, skidding round in a sharp turn to face her brother's sandy tail, and so didn't notice Alcide strip down to his skin and shift to his wolf form himself. Although larger then the average Werewolf, Alcide barely matched Leah's size. Nonetheless, considering his strength - a strength that had grown with the title of Packmaster - he managed to leap and pounce on top of the slim grey form, shoving her onto her back on the ground as his front paws pressed down on her exposed chest and his hind paws stood either side of her hips. A lupine smirk was on his snow white muzzle as he stared Leah down, tail wagging all the while.

Leah was stunned. He was smaller and yet he had been effortless to take her down. Even if another of his kind had tried the same she would have normally ploughed through them like a steam engine leaving them in pain on the ground behind her. She remembered her thought she had near to the beginning of this whole trip since she left La Push. She had wanted a powerful male that actually could take her down. Someone who was a challenge. A male that she could fight beside but could also allow the male to protect her and know he could do it just as well as she could if not better.

As she realised that Alcide could truly be IT for her she found herself panting although she was no means exhausted or tired physically from her bout of excercise.

Was this what a panic attack felt like?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Would have been out yesterday but my father ended up needing the laptop (mines being tempermental) so had to finish the last bit of the chapter today after completing my morning shift at Forest School. Hope it was worth the wait! Also, i'm very pleased I managed to get this chapter out sooner then usual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resurrection.**

Chapter Five: In The Air Tonight.

Apparently, for the first time in her life she had a panic attack which had - again for the first time in her life - led to her hyperventilating, and what was even more embarassing this caused - for the first time in her life - fainting. How did she find out? Well, she opened her eyes and found herself somewhere completely different then she last remembered being.

When Leah woke she found herself laid in a large custom made - for it was bigger then any size she had seen before - bed that she had to admit had the softest sheets ever. For one self indulgent moment she buried her face into the softest sheets she had ever felt, closing her eyes as she simply enjoyed the moment of being in the comfiest bed ever.

Whilst her parents' house in La Push may have been large compared to other La Push standards, in the real world her family had still been poor. Everything had been handmade, been in the family for generations in some way or another, and a fair bit of it was on its last legs as far as repairing went. The most expensive thing she had probably ever owned would have been a bottle of medium-priced alcohol or that disgusting bridesmaid's dress the two-faced traitor had forced her to wear.

She may have, a few times, since the finer things in life but never had she had the opportunity to touch, to enjoy it, nor to have it. Even her bed back in La Push had been an old hand-me-down. She was pretty sure it had been her mother's bed when she had been a teenager herself. To be here, in the most luxurious bed in the world (in her opinion anyway) was like a dream come true. Even though the room stank of that Alpha - it must be his room, it smelt _marked_ - and had a nagging feeling she'd end up the same way eventually.

Leah was shocked at this thought, thus sitting bolt up-right as she frowned. Had she already given into Fate's command that she was to belong to this unfamiliar Alpha? Groaning in annoyance, she couldn't help but think with a growl that the imprint magic, perhaps, was gaining more of a foothold then she thought. This was not good.

Growling in annoyance, Leah leapt off the bed only to find she was naked. Her mind went blank for a few key moments before she remembered what had happened before she fainted. She had been in wolf form, trying to punish Seth, when that... that... _Alpha_ came out of no where and pinned her. Then came the panic attack. She supposed the panic attack must have made her hyperventilate until she passed out or fainted. She sincerely hoped Seth had covered her and brought her in here himself but knowing her luck that damn _Alpha_ probably did. Damn it.

She knew she should probably call him by his name, he had given it after all, but she felt that would be more intimate then she was prepared for right now.

Forcing the thought to the back of her mind for the moment - preferably a hell of a lot longer then that - Leah set about finding some clothes to put on. After all, she had ripped her previous outfit to shreds when she phased as suddenly as she did. Finding no outfit had been put out for her, although really she was not surprised by this, she began rummaging through the wardrobe and chest of drawers for some clothes. In the end she chose one of his white wifebeaters - it smelt so strongly of him - and a pair of his boxers since realistically, there was no way in hell she'd fit in any of his jeans or trousers. They would just fall down on her.

Barefoot, she stalked out of the bedroom and followed the sound of giggling. What surprised her when she reached the source wasn't the fact she was now in the living room, or that Seth was quite happily sat on the floor inbetween a woman's legs with his head laid back in said woman's lap... No, it was the fact he was the one _giggling_.

Leah found herself speechless for an entire minute at the sight.

"What the fuck?!"

She really couldn't believe this. Not only was her brother chatting with the enemy - the woman had to be to be in this territory - but he was giggling at something she said! Leah watched as Seth turned to face her, his eyes all lit up, and then he began to spoke. He didn't need to say a word though because she could see it in that disgusting expression of his; happiness with a mixture of worship, love, adoration, and lust.

"Leah! I'm so glad you're awake!"

He began with a beaming grin as he stood up before continuing,

"This is my imprint, Janice Herveaux. Guess what? She's Alcide's sister, and knows all about the supernatural!"

At that moment Leah was pretty sure she was in a nightmare. Now, there was no way she'd ever be able to leave this town, let alone this territory. It was one thing to put herself in a situation where she would be miserable, but to force her brother? No. She couldn't do that to him. He may not have ever mentioned it, but back in La Push she knew he had felt like the odd one out with so many of the boys near his age imprinting. The fact he hadn't, had actually upset him although no one but Leah had been able to see it. She knew Seth better then he realised, and she could not take him away from his imprint. Unfortunately this left her with only one option as well; she would have to not only accept her own imprint but make sure everyone knew he was well and truly taken.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Leah attempted to rein in her temper.

"Right. Does she know about imprinting?"

Leah asked, wanting to make sure. When she noticed Seth nod his head happily, reminding her of one of those nodding dog car ornaments, she bit back a growl of fustration.

"Does she know about Alcide?"

She asked, giving a meaningful glance at her brother. His oblivious grin did not help improve her mood, nor infact did his answer;

"Don't worry, I told her everything, especially how awesome you are, and she's totally happy with you two together. He's dated some real dogs apparently, so you're going to be a real step up for him."

The mantra _'I shall not kill my brother'_ began on repeat in Leah's mind. Unfortunately it wasn't helping her situation although it was stopping her from attacking her idiot of a little brother. She barely gave the blonde sister a look as she turned on the spot. She had been about to leave, take a run in the wolf form, when an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"He's not that bad, you know. He's the faithful type. Besides, from the looks of it he likes the look of you. 'Course that Rikki Naylor's still sniffin' around. You'll want to do something about that. Oh! What a coincidence, seems she's come back again. Been beggin' for Alcide to take her back."

Leah barely heard Janice's last few words before her feet was taking her running out of the living room, down the hallway, slammed open the front door, and across the large 'courtyard' type area she had been dumped earlier to leaping right at the woman getting far too close to Alcide for Leah's comfort.

She didn't even realise what was going on around her whilst she used both fists, rather impressively, to punch the woman around the face. For a few moments all she could see when she looked at that woman was Emily. The bitch she had been unable to touch, unable to vent her rage and betrayal out on, and before she knew it she had lost all control.

Of course all this happened in a few seconds, so before Leah could beat the woman to death Alcide managed to wrap his large arms around Leah's waist before pulling her off her victim. She didn't even realise everything she was saying as she twisted, struggled, and clawed to get out of Alcide's unbeatable grip.

"You bitch! You're not having him! Not again! I won't let you!"

She snarled. It wasn't until Seth stood infront of her, blocking her view of the woman, that she could focus on something - anything - else. His own soft light chocolate brown eyes met her darker ones, and after a few seconds she recognised him as Seth, her little brother. Soon everything came back to her and she found herself shaking in shock. Fortunately from what she could tell the woman she had beaten was healing, all be it not as fast as her kind, but she couldn't help but feel rather guilty.

"Fuck!"

Leah growled, spinning around to make her captor let her go. However her words didn't leave her lips as she looked up at Alcide in surprise. Due to the fact she wasn't physically fighting anymore his grip was not so tense, but the look in his eyes made up for it in her opinion. He knew something was going on. Something between them, and because of that Leah couldn't help but feel fear. Everything was going so wrong, and the worst of it was she had no control over any of it. Her worst fear however was what happened with Sam to repeat with Alcide. What if she was never going to be good enough for anyone?

"I think we need to talk."

Alcide rumbled, his voice pouring over Leah like a good whiskey. Unfortunately his words ruined the effect causing her to want to run really fast in any direction but his. It seemed as if Alcide expected this response since his grip had tightened again to make sure she didn't get away. She watched his gaze leave her briefly and look over her shoulder - she guessed looking at her unfortunate victim.

"Take care of her. When she's healed send her on her way."

With that he turned, keeping Leah in his arms, and began to walk her back inside the house. She could hear Seth following her, and from the sounds of it Janice had stayed in the living room. Leah guessed Seth had told her to stay there, and it was probably a good call. From what she could tell by sense of smell Janice was only human, although she could carry the gene for Wolf Shapeshifters to pass onto future offspring. Janice would have gotten seriously hurt if she had been around an angry Leah, so she knew Seth had done the right thing by making the blonde stay inside.

Sure enough, Janice was sat on the same armchair she had been facing the window and almost automatically Seth went to sit on the floor between her long, tanned legs. Leah frowned at the sight, subtly glancing at her own figure before looking at Janice's slim but curvacious one. Janice was definately all feminine, and with the muscle Leah's body had packed on when her gene activated, definately reared up the green eyed monster. Ever since she became a wolf Leah had felt masculine and so far away from sexy that she never even bothered anymore when it came to anything even slightly feminine. Right now though Leah was rueing the fact this tanned blonde looked like a real woman whilst she was stuck looking like some out-of-the-woods-masculine-reject.

"Sit."

Alcide spoke, his voice firm and commanding. Despite there having no magical force behind it like the true Alpha of La Push, Jacob Black, did Leah still found herself beyond compelled to obey it. Reluctantly she sat down on the armchair's matching sofa. She was more perching on it then anything else. It was definately of a far better quality then anyone had in La Push, and besides that she still felt this need to flee before she got close enough that a permenant seperation between them would kill her. Leah, unfortunately, had a bad feeling she had already let herself like this man too much.

"Now, why did you attack Rikki, and what is going on between us?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, I read the author's note on the last chapter and didn't realise it had been so long since I gave a new chapter so I really hope this one was worth the wait! Hopefully it won't be so long for the next chapter. Loving the reviews, so please keep them coming. They really do make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resurrection.**

Chapter Five: The Moment.

"She's a plastic slut, and you're just another jumped-up Alpha with a hard on for every wrong female that wiggles her hips your way."

Leah snapped back, a smirk on her lips as she did so. She couldn't help it. She knew she should have answered truthfully, but whenever she had felt vunerable she fell back onto her old defenses of lashing out at others.

Seth could see through her aggressive behaviour now, and realised exactly what she was doing so when she responded he couldn't help but give her a disbelieving look. This was her imprint - how could she speak to him that way? Besides, she had said she wanted to find her imprint, and Seth was pretty sure Leah did want her own happy ever after. So why on earth wasn't she grabbing this situation by the horns and not letting go? He just didn't understand it.

However Alcide's response surprised the both of them.

"So its personal between us then? Would you like me to guess?"

He asked as he leaned back in the armchair he was sat on, his fingers steepled as he eyed the firey young woman.

Leah was rather shocked, surprised, and stunned. Normally when she lashed out - granted she may not have been as cutting as usual due to his status with her - they got hurt and lashed out back at her. Most of them got angry whilst others cried. Some even walked away. A few even tried to guess what her problem was (most just assumed Sam was her issue back in La Push). None had ever cut through her bullshit and gotten to the point of it all. Not until Alcide, and she really didn't know how to feel about that.

"I'm guessing whatever happened between my sister and your brother could be what is going on between us."

Alcide added when Leah failed to respond to him.

How could he be so perceptive? It stunned Leah that he could read right through all her defenses and see the truth. She wasn't sure how to react. She knew she couldn't hurt her imprint, or she could but it would hurt her worse for being the cause, and besides attacking the cause of her discomfort she couldn't remember any other way she dealt with it before. Usually it was attack, leave, then drink as much alcohol as possible before she passed out which was a lot with her supernatural metabolism.

The last time she dealt with it like a normal human was during the period she dated Sam. What did she do then? Briefly she remembered talking it out with him but just the thought of really talking to anyone, even Seth, made her want to run very fast and for a very long time. Leah definately felt way out of her depth.

Feeling more trapped by the minute, Leah's gaze started to dart around the room in a desperate attempt to figure a way out. At this point she was just considering jumping out the window (although she didn't want to cause her imprint more stress and work to deal with by breaking the glass so she was hesitating with that option) and making a run for it. She had a feeling though that Alcide would come after her and maybe even her brother. It also wouldn't stop him from finding out as Alcide next mentioned;

"Even if you don't tell me I am sure your brother will, but I'd much rather hear it from you."

Yes, she was feeling so very cornered right now. Normally in this situation she'd attack either through vicious wordplay or physically with her wolf's teeth and claws. Neither felt right to do to her imprint though and that was leaving Leah feeling all confused as well as like a boat without a paddle (or oar).

"Why the fuck should I tell you anything?!"

Leah snarled, instantly on the defensive as she grabbed onto her anger like it was a lifejacket whilst she was in wild open seas. It felt like she was in a wild open sea, with a storm threatening overhead, and Alcide was in the middle of it with her like a mighty Poseidon. She could embrace the imprint and tell him what he wanted to know, seeking shelter within him, or fight him every step of the way and risk drowning herself in the process. For Leah, it was a tough choice and one she really did not want to make.

Seth wanted to help by telling Alcide everything, but instinct was warring within him. Alcide was a Packmaster, the Alpha, and as of yet had not asked Seth for the information he wanted to know. Not only that but Seth knew what was going on. He knew what Leah refused to tell Alcide. Alcide may not realise it, but he was her imprint and therefore they were mates. Getting inbetween mates, especially a strong pair (let alone THE Alpha pair), was not something you did unless you wished for death or other severe punishments such as exile. Other wolves in the Pack, which Seth knew he would officially be now he had his own imprint that was related to one of the Pack, supported the Alpha pair. They did not get inbetween them. Therefore, Seth knew he could do nothing but beg Leah with his eyes just to confess all. He just didn't understand why she refused to do so. Alcide really seemed to like her (or at least be interested in her) so it was highly unlikely he'd reject her or their bond. Plus, he as an Alpha male wolf and Seth had always felt that Leah was an Alpha female wolf herself (not that she ever got the chance to prove that thus far).

She was stood now, having stood when she had snarled at him, every muscle she had flexing with her fists clenched as she stared Alcide right in the eye. She was challenging him and they both knew it. Hell, even Seth knew it and he could be pretty oblivious sometimes. A rumble started to build within Alcide's chest, his instincts telling him to make this female submit regardless of what she was or could be to them.

The thought of _'Didn't we just do this?'_ (at least when it came to her challenging him for dominance) crossed Alcide's mind briefly before he lunged at her. Leah, more out of instinct then anything else since she was feeling shock at the sight of him lunging for her, managed to dodge him by mere inches as she stepped to the side. She sprinted off shortly after out of the room and down the hallway towards the front door with Alcide right behind her. The second the door was flung open and she had pushed off with her feet to leap out of the doorway she phased. By the time she was in mid-leap she was outside and in her silvery grey wolf form. By the time she landed on the ground that was a mix of dusty sand and lush grass, Alcide had shifted into his wolf form as well and had his teeth inches away from being able to grab onto her fluffy grey tail.

Leah did what she did best when fighting and bitching didn't work; running.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and fully expected to leave Alcide in her dust. She was shocked when she saw a snow white muzzle out of the corner of her eye. So shocked she tripped, over air as Alcide would later tease with her but she'd always insist it was a hidden tree root, causing the rest of her body to fall over her head so she ended up landing flat on her back with dust rising from the impact. It was a comical cartwheel for such a large lupine to perform, especially with Leah's stunned expression at seeing Alcide, so it was probably fortunate for Leah that only she and Alcide saw it happen.

Alcide pounced on her the second her back landed on the ground, effectively pinning her with his front paws pressing lightly but firmly on her throat whilst he growled at her, ears pinned to his skull. Clearly Leah wasn't going to get away, despite her rabid snarling as well as her own ears pinned back whilst she struggled as much as she could from her position.

In La Push, Leah was the smallest wolf in the Pack. Here, with the other kind of lupine shapeshifters, Leah was as large as a pony. Here, she actually matched the size of the stronger Packmasters, or Alphas as she'd always called them, and so despite Alcide never being able to match up to the likes of Seth or Jacob when it came to sheer height and mass, it did not look so odd with Alcide in wolf form pinning Leah in wolf form. It helped to sooth Leah's ego that Alcide as a Packmaster was stronger then his own kind, and even without that he would be able to take any of her kind in a fight. He was just as strong, fast, with the same heightened senses and stamina. It also helped out of wolf form, Alcide was all man and definately looked like he could take any of her kind - even Jacob with all of his massive bronze bulk.

In the end, Leah ended up limp as she panted heavily, having been unable to shift Alcide off from his perch on top of her. Seeing she had given up, Alcide lightened up the weight he put on his front paws before shifting them down a few inches to reveal the point where her neck met her shoulder. A look into her eyes showed she knew what he was going to do, and for the first time Leah knew she could do nothing to stop him. For the first time she didn't fight tooth and claw against a male trying to dominate her. Instead, she closed her eyes and tilted her head so her neck was more visable as for the first time since Sam and Emily shattered her heart, she willingly submitted.

Alcide did not know how big this moment was, although he suspected, as he slid his teeth through the fur and skin of that point between neck and shoulder.

Seth however, who had turned up moments before Leah showed herself willingly submitting, saw the whole thing. He ended up with tears watering the corners of his eyes as he wished both of their parents could have been here to see this moment. Screw the wedding day and walking down the aisle which could happen in the future, to Seth this was the most perfect, romantic, and heart warming scene he could have ever imagined.

It was the moment that everything changed. It was the moment Leah-fucking-Clearwater grabbed life by the genitalia and made it clear she was not going to let it pass her by any more.

It was the moment Leah, Seth's big sister who he absolutely adored, accepted the imprint bond and everything that went with it.

And he couldn't have been more proud.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A bit shorter then my recent chapters, but it was filled with all the good necessary bits. Of course just because she accepted the imprint bond doesn't mean its going to be a walk in the park. It is Leah after all!

Enjoy =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Resurrection.**

Chapter Six: The Imprint Conversation.

Leah waited for Alcide to take his teeth out of her neck, knowing that even though she'd heal the scar would most likely remain there forever. According to legend (and what other weres she had seen on her journey) a mark between two mated wolves stayed forever as a clear sign to all that they were taken. Once Alcide's teeth were out of her neck she had no problem phasing back to her human form. After all she had just done (and would do) something more exposing then baring her naked body so she found no reason to be shy of it now. He'd probably see it eventually anyway even if she hadn't phased back now.

"Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know."

She muttered, and watched a few seconds later as Alcide shifted back from wolf to human as well.

"Mmm, good."

He responded huskily as his green eyed gaze examined every inch of her from head to toe. To her embarrassment Leah found herself blushing at his intense gaze. She couldn't remember the last time she blushed! Maybe with Sam... Maybe. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"Hopefully it'll explain the bite I gave you seems to be staying."

Of course Alcide had bitten her to prove his dominance, however since Leah had imprinted on him that bite had ended up as a claiming mark from a mate hence why it remained as a visable scar. Leah nodded quietly, watching Alcide carefully for any sign of what his reaction would be. However he was not revealing anything and so she didn't even know if he found her attractive let alone perhaps being interested in dating her at least.

She sighed as Alcide got up onto his knees before standing up, certainly not shy about his own body and honestly he had no reason to be so. He was a god and Leah found herself rather transfixed. She knew she should look away, begged her body to do so, but all she could do was stare at him and hope to god she wasn't drooling or had her mouth gaping open or that he'd see her expression. Fortunately even though she did have a gaping mouth, Alcide didn't notice as he began walking back the way they had come. Leah turned her head to watch his world class backside flexing with each stride and found herself wanting to not only touch it but give it a good firm bite and smack. She could even imagine clutching it as he...

Suddenly Alcide's voice interrupted her day dream which had made her drool.

"I'll get you some clothes cher. You just stay where you are."

With that, Alcide disappeared from Leah's view. She had a bad feeling he'd seen her staring at him. That could not be good in any way. With a frown Leah sat up and turned to face the direction Alcide had gone with her knees pulled up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on the tops of her knees. Before too long Alcide had returned although to her surprise he was dressed in only a pair of jeans that clung to his figure shamelessly and a pair of work boots that she couldn't help but find so very manly. Damn him and her pull to him. She bet he was a builder with a hard hat and everything. God, she was getting herself excited over a pair of boots and a manly body! What was wrong with her? She hadn't felt hot for anyone in years yet right now she felt if Alcide just touched her once anywhere she'd explode.

Leah noticed he had returned with one of his shirt's which since he was so large it would probably cover her to her knees. She wasn't sure if him giving her his shirt meant anything to him but a large part of her was rather excited. His t-shirt had his scent on it, and with both his scent covering her as well as his mate mark (not that he had meant to do that) everyone would know she was his. She knew he hadn't really claimed her yet nor said he wanted her but just the thought of everyone knowing she was his made her want to squeal in happiness - and Leah Clearwater had never squealed nor done anything girly in her life.

Leah forced herself to look nonchalant as she took the t-shirt and put it on, not wanting him to know she was anything near desperate or that she wanted to squeal happily because it appeared to everyone else she was taken by him. Once the t-shirt was on she stood up and walked alongside Alcide as they made their way back to his house.

Each step they took closer to his house Leah found herself feeling more and more apprehensive. So much so she didn't even notice Seth sneaking ahead to get back inside the house before the other two did. Of course Alcide noticed, but since Leah was so distracted she didn't and Alcide decided not to tell her. It may just upset her to know someone had seen whatever that moment had been so he decided to save her that embarrassment and distress.

All too soon they were all inside and sat down where they had been before. All were silent as they waited for Leah to start talking but it had been so long since she had really talked with anyone let alone let anyone know something so private she just didn't know where to begin. That and she felt very hesitant as well as anxious. She knew she had to tell him, that she probably should, but she was scared that Alcide would still reject her in the end. After all she didn't have a good history with men. She had loved Sam, he left her for her cousin and best friend Emily. She had started to fall in love with Jacob, and he had left her for a vampire/human hybrid. She seriously had very bad luck with men and the defenses around her heart told her to cut her losses and run for it.

Unfortunately it didn't seem running for it was an option any more.

Besides, if her mother ever found out she had found her imprint and ran away from him she'd never hear the end of it when her mother eventually found her.

"Well, I suppose you know Seth and I are slightly different then your kind of Weres. Well, despite being extremely large, we have this thing we do..."

Leah began only to fall silent as she got to the 'Imprint' part. She had hated it for so long...

"We come from a tribe. The Quilettes in La Push, Washington. Anyway we have stories... legends... that actually turned out to be real. You see only men, the strongest men, were meant to be Spirit Warriors as they call it. They had the ability to turn into wolves. The gene we have hadn't been activated for three generations. It had been so long we didn't think it was real. Then the cold ones, vampires, came near to our reservation and the gene activated again. S-sam... he was first. He took up the title of Alpha temporarily... Anyway, I'm the only female of my kind."

She continued, editing parts she did not want to mention like she had been in love with Sam and he had left her for her cousin & best friend because he imprinted, tearing her heart apart or that everyone called her a freak as well as worse. How they hated her, cursed her name, thought ill of her even when she was around, and if it came down to it she knew none of them would ever risk themselves to save her. Jacob had been so young and naive when he had done so, not even a wolf long, so that didn't count. Her mother turned from her to be with oh-so-damn-perfect Emily whilst her father died from a heart attack he had suffered when she phased for the first time. She still believed it was her fault. She still hated being a wolf. She still hated imprinting and yet her imprint was right infront of her, and god she was still terrified he'd reject her.

"Anyway, one of the legends is that the Spirit Warriors for fighting and killing the cold ones were rewarded with an Imprint. Imprinting..."

She paused for a moment not even sure she could describe it any good light so she copied what Jacob had said.

"Imprinting, well, it's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. At least thats what your sister is to Seth. He'll be anything she needs."

The last sentence was said with bitterness she couldn't hide. It was what she hated. Everyone said Sam and Emily didn't have a choice. It wasn't true! They even said it when they described imprinting. Sam didn't have a choice but that backstabbing bitch Emily had. She could have asked Sam to be a friend, she could have asked him to be the big brother she ever had but no, she had taken the love of Leah's life away just because she could. Feeling tears start to prick at the corners of her eyes, she growled in fustration, rubbing her face with her hands as she tried to regain control of herself.

"And us, Leah?"

Alcide asked gently as he gently cupped her hands and pulled them away from her tear stained face, having walked over when she lost control so he was now crouching infront of her.

Leah wanted to snarl, she watched to curse, she wanted to tear someone's skin from their body with teeth and claws, but she could do neither in that moment. She felt trapped in every way and she knew the only way out was to tell him. She didn't want to. She didn't want to say it. If she said it then it would be true and he'd reject her just like every other man in her life had. She couldn't survive one more rejection. She just couldn't and she wasn't sure she was strong enough to risk her heart again no matter what her inner wolf had to say about it.

"God damn it!"

She growled, shoving Alcide away from her before stalking over to Seth and Janice.

"Yo, blondie, where's the nearest bar? I need a drink."

She snapped, but before she could walk out a hand had grabbed her arm, swung her around and slammed up against a wall before a pair of lips pressed against hers. Leah was so surprised she found herself blinking a few times as Alcide's hands cupped her cheeks, his fingertips brushing against her stray strands of black hair, and his beautiful green eyes were closed. He was so good that Leah found her tense body relaxing as her eyes slowly closed. She made a half hearted attempt at saying 'no' but Alcide took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth and she was lost. He was the best kisser in the world although with her inexperience she supposed her declaration probably meant nothing.

Her heart was racing, she was pretty much breathless, gripping his bulging biceps as she had to hang on for the ride. Before long she found herself moaning, her body softening probably for the first time in years as slowly inch by inch her shields began to fall away under his masterful caress. He pulled away, smirking a little at her swollen lips and dazed look in her eyes before rubbing a thumb against her wet lips.

"And us Leah?"

Alcide spoke softly, his expression gentle and encouraging. She could only look at him with a increasingly hardened gaze, a subtle shaking of her head from side to side showing more then she knew. He understood, he really did. She had told him all he needed to know without even knowing it. The way she spoke in a monotone when speaking about Imprinting, the way her voice broke when she said the name Sam, it was all very clear as to what happened.

She had met imprinting before. Sam was probably her first and only love. They had probably been together for years. She looked young so maybe since high school. High school sweethearts that made the distance... Yes, it would have to be something like that. Something so precious she thought it was forever. After all the few high school sweethearts that made the distance did usually end up with that happy ever after. However, then the gene activated and from the sounds of it Sam was stolen away. He had probably imprinted on someone close to Leah, a best friend or close relative maybe, and considering the way imprinting was described the bitch had probably taken the first chance she got to steal Sam away. She could have told Sam she just wanted a friend, or a protector, or a brother, but she knowingly took Leah's love of her life and had a party doing it. From the sounds of it she had no support afterwards either. It wouldn't surprise him if the whole tribe had probably turned on her. After all, if she had any support she wouldn't have so many hardened defenses as she did, and she wouldn't be on a self destruct button either.

She was loosing her grip on this world. He could see it. He could see the girl that was slowly withering away to the harshness of the outside world. There was a hell of a lot of grief there so it wouldn't surprise him if there had been one person who had supported her but died just before the whole wolf thing started. She was fustrated. Clearly she hadn't felt any kind touches, let alone one from a man, in years. She was lonely. A part of her wanted companions, she didn't want to be alone, but with her history with her tribe and Sam she didn't want to take the risk anymore. There was fear in her eyes, so strong that he could barely stand it. A wolf was meant to be in a pack, a woman like her, hell a female wolf like her was born to be worshipped. She was born to be an Alpha female in her own right. However she was stifled. She clearly had very little room to progress, to escape, to do anything she wanted to do that she the grief, fear, fustration, and starvation was increasing to an unstable, unbridled anger that threatened to destroy her. She also, clearly, hadn't felt like a woman in a long time either. From the way she had reacted to his kiss she had been so fiercely neglected and abused, he knew it would probably take everything that was in him to fix it. How could he just let her go like this? He couldn't. All her issues aside, there was a fierce, passionate, and fun-loving woman underneath who just needed comfort, love, affection, and a chance to be everything she had ever wanted to be.

She wanted an imprint. She wanted to be imprinted on. She was just terrified of rejection, and Alcide could see it all so very clearly.

He had always been able to see through to the core of people. Right now, he believed it was a gift. Maybe it was even fate.

"I know what you want to say Leah, but I need to hear you say it. Infact, I think you desperately need to say it yourself for your own benefit."

Alcide told her huskily, softly, looking straight into her eyes as he tried to give her the confidence she so clearly lacked.

Clearly he was her imprint, and she was terrified she would not have him. He would fix her, not just because he could or some kind of tribal god deemed he should, but because a woman like her only came once in a lifetime and she bloody well deserved it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And here's the next chapter! I knew what I wanted down, but at the start it wouldn't go onto paper (not literally of course, haha!). However once I got started I couldn't stop so its ended up being extra long. Enjoy and keep all these awesome reviews coming, they really make my day.

Ibterismith50 - I'm glad you like it, and obviously, he is more!

Apocolypse owner - Yes she did! I'm so happy for her, and she's god damn lucky too. Alcide is smokin'. The actor that plays him... yum, yum, yum.

All my favouriters and followers; I'd really appreciate a review so I know where I'm going right and wrong. Thanks!


End file.
